


Binary Star

by Sheshaventures



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheshaventures/pseuds/Sheshaventures
Summary: Binary Star: A binary star is a star system consisting of two stars orbiting around their common barycenter.The moon provides a graceful canvas for the stars to shine upon.
Relationships: Nabriales/Elidibus, Nabriales/Elidibus/Nabriales
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Binary Star

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not explaining shit beyond yes, there are two Nabriales. Enjoy!

Feathered brown hair catches soft light and renders Nabriales an ephemeral icon, cheekbones elegantly shadowing his face, dark earrings sparkling in the flickering light of the fire. His fingers move to caress Elidibus' face, framing the shorter man as he leans down and catches lips with his - a low, smoldering heat, hunger between them both, as the hands of both men rise to explore the chest of the other.

Their robes had long since been discarded.

A second set of hands slide through the Emissary's hair, freeing it from where it is bound - a spill of moonstone and starlight spun into silken strands, cascading in a waterfall over back and shoulders. "What a pretty thing to hide beneath your cowl," a voice, low and regal, thrumming from behind. It, too, belongs to Nabriales, and he crowds Elidibus from behind much like his twin from the fore.

Caresses and kisses grow bolder, grow more hungry, and the stoic control that Elidibus is known for begins to slip from his grasp. The onslaught of not one, but _two_ of the Majestic, skilled touches, talented lips and tongues, with two sets of hands with which to roam and set his skin to tingling. He has not been touched like this by _one_ body in such a long time - two is far beyond even _his_ ardent control. He stirs quickly, and by the hardness pressing against his belly and back he knows that both of his lovers, too, desire _more._

They tip to the ground gently, teeth nipping and drawing gasps from all three of the men, and slicked fingers soon begin to delve inside of Elidibus. A sharp breath is pulled through teeth as he breaks away, pressing his brow to the soft hair of Nabriales' cheek and _moaning._ From behind comes a chuckle, warm, as he is worked open, composure beginning to utterly fail as his words fail, refusing to be voiced.

Strong hands prop him up, into the lap of the Majestic, as behind he is _thoroughly_ prepared, teasing fingers curling, _pressing,_ tearing sounds from Elidibus until Nabriales - both of them - are satisfied. The fingers are replaced just when it becomes too much, when he opens his mouth to request _more -_ as Nabriales pressing himself slowly inside - he gives a soft cry instead. Further noises are swallowed by the _ravenous_ mouth of the Ascian in front of him, holding him up enough to feel when the man behind makes his first testing thrusts. 

It does not take long for him to find a rhythm, and Nabriales grasps Elidibus by his hips and _moves._

In but a moment Elidibus is pulled to his knees, the thrusts of his lover behind him almost sending him back down once more with how each causes him to _buckle._ But that is not all, they are not done with him just yet, and as he looks up the second comes to stand in front of him. Precum smears along his cheek, his lips, as the hot length of Nabriales' arousal insistently rubs against his face. Elidibus opens his mouth and the other Ascian eagerly takes the invitation, slipping inside and groaning, a long, low note at the _heat_ of the Emissary's mouth. Elidibus cannot help but moan around the shaft when strong fingers grip his hair as this Nabriales, too, begins to fuck him.

He is being taken, from both sides, being _used,_ being _wanted,_ the stimulation of two of men taking him at once unabashed almost too much. A hand claws down his back, another grasps his own wanting member and Elidibus cannot stop the muffled _shriek._

A tendril of shadow winds around his legs, snaking upwards, forking to join the hand pumping him, and other section delving _deep_ where Nabriales still plunges. The Majestic shifts his hips, and together with the tendril slams against the Emissary's prostate. 

The reaction is immediate, Elidibus' jaw going slack, mouth opening wider and eyes rolling back, unseeing, as the Nabriales at his front takes the opportunity to push further into his throat. The guttural sound that the Emissary makes is made lewd by fluid, his arms and knees failing him and collapsing. 

But he remains held up by firm hands upon his hips, by fingers clutching his skull.

It is too much, far too much and his body is limp, rocking back and forth as his lovers take what they desire from his body, as they fuck him beyond sense - and he _is_ beyond sense, stoicism long lost to overstimulation, drool slipping from wide lips, aching jaw long gone numb. Pale eyes do not close, but glaze over, unseeing, as the pleasure takes him again and again and again and again-

But they do not allow him release.

No, when the fire begins to _burn_ in his groin, when his blood boils over, the hand stroking him clenches the base of his shaft, the tendril of aether sinking beneath his skin, and he is _denied._ The force of the stymied ecstasy is overwhelming, his abdomen clenching as his body _tries,_ but cannot reach the peak he so desperately craves. 

"Not just yet, dear Emissary," a low purr from in front of him, husky with lust, made rough from exertion.

A twin from behind, slightly more strained, "Not until we are through, and we have only just begun with you."

Again and again Elidibus almost crests, _almost_ tumbles over the edge, and yet again and again he is _prevented_ by the twin majesties who fuck him with wild abandon. His cock is _throbbing,_ pre dribbling over those clever, light- _damned_ fingers that continue to refuse him. The Emissary has lost track of time, lost track of knowing, of thought beyond the thrusting and the groping and the grinding and _it is all too much, by His Dark Grace_ **_please-_**

The shadowy tendril relents, releasing from within him just as the Ascian behind stutters in his motions and thrusts deep with a broken shout, spilling himself inside - followed but an instant later by his twin emptying himself deep enough down his throat that Elidibus _should_ gag.

But he doesn't. 

Instead, it all catches up with him at once and the tidal wave of pleasure, denied and denied, swamps him. He does not shriek, he does not bellow. It is with a _whimper_ that Elidibus is undone, spasming, held up by his lovers, helpless to the torrential feeling of being taken, being _unmade,_ and in that moment he is not a man, he is no one, he is a creature consumed by this feeling as it detonates within him and he pulses in his lover's hold, painting the floor with his own essence.

Distantly, he swallows, but only partially, release slipping from his lips and running down his chin.

Nabriales is speaking, they _both_ are, but he does not hear him, chest heaving as he gasps for breath - and when had his mouth been freed, when had his lovers withdrawn? - quiet sounds made with every pant. There are fingertips brushing over his mouth, and weakly, by instinct, he attempts to kiss them as they sweep away the mess he'd made. His hair is damp with sweat, tangled, and he feels himself pulled between two taller bodies and held close. 

Slowly he begins to regain himself, and settles in closer to his pleased lovers. Languid, lazy touches now, pampering kisses, and all three men enjoy their exhausted afterglow.

The fire keeps them all warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much fun as Elidibus did.


End file.
